Interview for Kuronue
by Youko1776
Summary: Kuronue has his own interview talkshow.
1. Session 1

I've wanted to write something like this for a long time now because I don't feel Kuronue gets the attention he deserves. I know this has probably been done many times before but I wanted to try it for myself. This is for all you fangirls out there who want to show their love for Kuronue.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own anything affiliated with Yu Yu Hakusho so no sewing allowed.

Youko1776-Welcome to the Nocturnal Talkshow! I'm here with your favorite bishie chimera KURONUE! crowd cheers All right, quiet down everyone, you don't want to scare him off too soon. suddenly quiet Okay…so Kuronue, I have some questions for you to answer.

Kuronue-And what if I don't want to?

Youko1776-Then I'll have to put you on time-out and take away your pendant privileges.

Kuronue- **pouts** But I don't wanna…

Youko1776- Too Bad! Okay, finally on to the first question… Can you really use your winds to fly?

Kuronue- Yes, I can fly great distances, but they're still quite sensitive.

Youko1776- Really?… OOOOhhh, they're so soft and leathery!

Kuronue- Hey! No Touchy!!

Youko1776- Sorry, I can't help myself. They're so adorable!

Kuronue- Well, just stick to asking the questions, and no funny business.

Youko1776- Fine,fine. So …are you Gay?!

Kuronue-falls over WHAT?! I AM NOT GAY….I'm bi.

Youko1776- 0.o.. Are you currently in a relationship right now?

Kuronue- Well, I was with my former partner Youko for a while, now that he's in the human world, I'm currently single.

Youko1776-Hear that fellow fangirls!? He's SINGLE! audience squeals

Kuronue- Not that I'd ever hook-up with you, but perhaps after the show we could go down town and get a latte?

Youko1776-Sure, I'd love to. Next question… Why do you wear that old hat? It's really ratty looking.

Kuronue- Well I beg your pardon, Youko gave me this hat for a birthday present and I love this hat, I never take it off.

Youko1776-Even taking baths?

Kuronue- Yep even baths.

Youko1776-0.o Eww do you have really bad hat hair?

Kuronue- I would imagine so. I haven't taken this off in over 500 years.

Youko1776-How did you get your pendant?

Kuronue-Actually, it was a gift from my late mother before she died. I was young then and my father had left on some job that he sometimes took to pay the bills. drifts off into lalaland

Youko1776- Oooookay…well I guess that's all for today, see ya next time.

Sorry I know it sucked. This is my first talkshow, so try not to flame. You can submit your own questions and comments and I'll put them on the show. Remember to review.

Youko1776


	2. Session 2

** Since you just ****loved ****my last chapter, here's another for your enjoyment**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho**

Youko1776- Welcome back everyone! We have yet another exciting interview with bishie Kuronue crowd cheers. Okay, Kuronue, first question. What is your current occupation now that Youko's band is broken up?

Kuronue- Uhhhh…..well, it's kinda complicated. I really don't have any real skill except for thievery and trickery, so right now I am employed as a Makai Playboy model. It really was the only option since I'm not really good at anything, you have to admit, I do have a hot bod. Here look. It's a pic from my last shoot.

Youko1776- drooling OMG! You're so hot I'm melting! crew dumps ice on '76 Ahhh…that feels better. So how is your family life?

Kuronue- What do you mean? I don't have a family life. I was an orphan and my clan rejected me because I was a thief. I don't have anyone but myself.

Youko1776-Oh how sad ( T-T) I'm sure one of the audience members would love to provide you with some company.

Kuronue- sweat drop Nnnnoooo thanks, putting up with you is enough. Besides there isn't enough room in my den for you guys.

Youko1776- Awww come on Kuro pleeease pouty face

Kuronue –Nope, I don't room with ningen fangirls, too much drama and estrogen.

Youko1776- Fine, you big doo doo head!! Well I guess we'll have to get back to the questions. What's your shoe size?

Kuronue- What!!? What kind of question is that!? I happen to wear size 14.

Youko1776-Wow! You have big feet! Oh well you know what they say about guys with big feet….

Kuronue- HENTAI!! Get your head out of the gutter you baka!!!

Youko1776- giggling Okay, I'll stop. But you have to promise to behave.

Kuronue- What do you mean behave? You're the one who's trying to get in my pants!

Youko1776- Well, I'm a hyperactive rabid fangirl. It's practically my job!

Kuronue-How much am I getting paid for this?

Youko1776- Hey! I'm the one asking the questions here, bat boy!!! Now sit down and shut your mouth!!!

Kuronue- cowering in corner Okay,okay! No need to yell.

Youko1776- I'll yell if I damn well feel like it! Now for our viewers, back to the show!

Producer- Sorry, we're out of time.

Youko1776- Awww… guess we'll have to wait until next time.

Kuronue-Whew, I'm safe for now.

Youko1776-Just wait until next time, I have something _special _planned for you.

**Hope you liked the new chapter. I can't guarantee that I'll be able to update everyday, but it you review I might be able to suqeeze in a new chapter. Keep submitting your own questions and I'll have Kuronue answer them for you. REVIEW!!!!**

Youko1776


	3. Session 3

Thanks to all of you who reviewed. You really are encouraging. I'll be answering based on the order the questions were submitted. So Xiassen, you're up first, ladyasile, I'll get to you next time, so be patient.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!**

Youko1776-Welcome to the 3rd session of Nocturnal Talkshow! Xiassen, since you were the first to review and ask question, Kuronue will answer your questions first. First question, Kuronue, are you in any way affiliated with the FBI, CIA, Mafia, or either black markets? (sorry, had to shorten the list)

Kuronue- Due to my parole, I'm not allowed to volunteer any of the requested information. **whispers to self **I do have my own black market chain though.

Youko1776- Aww, come on. You know you can trust us with your secrets.

Kuronue- Oh no, I'm not fallen for that one again! Last time I told you something it was all over the net in a matter of seconds.

Youko1776- Fine, be that way!! Next question! Do you like octopi?

Kuronue- What!? What kinda question is that? Well I do like calamari and sushi if that counts.

Youko1776- Are you solar or nocturnal?

Kuronue-What do you think!? That's a stupid question. I'm a fuckn' bat, of course I'm nocturnal.

Youko1776- Whoa, watch it. I'm not the one asking the questions here. Anyway, what was your favorite heist?

Kuronue- My favorite heist I guess would have to have been the snake lord's palace in Gandara. We got a huge load of loot from that place. By the time they realized they'd been robbed, we were 3 days away. Talk about lousy security. We were eating like kings.

Youko1776- What did you do with the rest of it? Did you spend it all?

Kuronue- No, I put most of it into savings. I'm the 4th richest youkai in Makai ya know.

Youko1776- Wow, good for you! So moving on…. Where do people keep their random object-black holes?

Kuronue- Random object holes? Oh, every anime character has one. We usually keep them in our pocket or a jacket. I happen to keep mine in my hat.

Youko1776- Great…. Interesting….so that's all for tonight. See you all next time. Kepp those questions coming.

Sorry, for the shortness, I was rushing. The next one will be better, promise. Keep reviewing and asking questions.

Youko1776


	4. Session 4

** Welcome back Kuronue lover and fans alike. Here's another installment of the humiliation of Kuronue. kuro gives evil glare Just kidding. Anyway, thanks for reading this and Kuro thanks you too and hopes you'll keep reading.**

**Disclaimer: ****All of you who know what disclaimer means, this isn't for you. For those who don't: I DON 'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO!!! SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!**

**Thanks for being so patient. Here's the update you've all been waiting for. Ladyasile's questions are up.**

Youko1776- Good evening folks. Welcome back to another session of Nocturnal Talkshow. crowd cheers I'm back with our main guest Kuronue fangirl screams Okay, okay, settle down, don't have a heart attack. Tonight Kuronue, you'll be answering questions from ladyasile. Her first question is, and think about this one, what's you favorite adventure you've ever gotten yourself into?

Kuronue- My favorite adventure, I'd have to say would be when Youko and I were escaping from one of our usual heists and stubborn, alpha-male Youko decided to take a detour and we got way lost. We spent a good 5 hours running around in circles. Worst of all, he blamed me for getting us lost when it was all his bloody fault. We got so mad at each other, we didn't speak to each other for a week, but it was all fun in the end now that I look back on how silly it was.

Youko1776- I could definitely see Youko being that stubborn. Poor you Kuro, you look like you could use a nice big hug. huggles Kuro

Kuronue- Eww,eww,ewwww! Fangirl germs!! I'm contaminated!!!

Youko1776- Ha,ha! Serves you right you big hunk of bishie goodness! Guess I should get back to asking questions ,or I might lose my job. Next question is a little more personal. Do you wear boxers, briefs ,or nothing?

Kuronue- Why would you want to know that!?? Oh, alright, ya got me, I don't wear any of those. I wear thongs!

Youko1776- Oh really? Show us. kuro gets up and pulls pants down O.0 ….. I have no idea whether I should feel thrilled of disgusted. Okay moving on. Do you watch any anime?

Kuronue- while pulling pants up Yeah, I have to admit, I'm an anime fan. I love the shows Death Note, Trinity Blood, Fruit's Basket, and Yu Yu Hakusho of course. I pretty much like it all.

Youko1776- Great to hear! So where's the location of your den? everyone becomes eerily quiet

Kuronue- I can't tell you guys that! I'd never have any peace and quiet. I do need my personal space ya know. I can't be hounded by fangirls 24/7.

Youko1776- Awww poo, we wanted to come visit you. Moving on, so do you have a sweet tooth?

Kuronue- A sweet tooth? I'm proud to declare that I am the sweet tooth king! Youko would constantly nag me and say that all my teeth would rot out, but guess what, I still have all my teeth. I can eat mountains of candy each day. You have no idea who you're dealing with when it comes to sweet teeth.

Youko1776- Okay Kuronue, last question of the show. Can you give your fans picture of yourself?

Kuronue- You guys want pics? You can go to any of my sites and find them. I can't give autographed pics to everyone, but tonight everyone in the audience gets a n autographed picture of me and a share of my private candy stash. cheering

Youko1776- Wish you guys at home could be here. Well, that's all for tonight. Tune in next time.

**Thanks for hanging in there with me. Hope you liked the new chapter. ****Keep submitting those questions!!!**

Youko1776


	5. Session 5

Wow, you guys must really like the show! Thanks for the reviews. This chapter, bleeding darkness dragons' questions are up. If you'd like your questions answered too, send in a review. Thanks for reading.

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, there, I said it, geesh. Now on with the show!☺**

Youko1776- Well, welcome back to another installment of Nocturnal Talkshow. Thanks for tuning in. We are currently on our 5th episode and we haven't been cancelled yetcheering

Kuronue- I would just like to say that you guys are the greatest. You all are the reason I got into the anime business in the first place.

Youko1776- Aww, thanksblushing. You got me interested into anime too. So, have you ever had a crush on some one in your past?

Kuronue- A crush , huh? I don't really do crushes. If I like someone, I usually just go up to them and tell them how I feel, and get it over with.

Youko1776- Sooo…. If you liked me, you'd tell me right?

Kuronue- Yeah.

Youko1776- So, do you like me? silence

Kuronue- awkward silence Hey! Shouldn't we get back to the show?

Youko1776- Fine, but I'll get you back later. So what type of music do you like?

Kuronue- I like all kinds, except country, ick! Sorry, but country bores me out of my mind, a whole bunch of sorry hillbillies singing.

Youko1776- Have you ever gotten drunk?

Kuronue- Hell ya I've been drunk! Youko and I would get blasted just about every night! One time I was so drunk, I woke up in a hospital in women's clothing. Apparently, the nurse claims, I thought I was pregnant and I was trying to give birth. I don't know what the hell happened and I'm not too eager to find out either.

Youko1776- o.0 Too much info. Kuro. So since you say you like to watch Yu Yu Hakusho, do you like any of the girls on the show?

Kuronue- I'm sorry to say this but there are a few cute girls on the show but none of them I would personally want to hook-up with. We're just friends, nothing romantic going on with any of them.

Youko1776- How much would someone have to pay you to make out with a fangirl?

Kuronue- Let's just say that you'd better have a whole boatload of money "cause these kisses 'aint cheap.

Youko1776-Do you read mangas?

Kuronue- Yes, actually before the show started I was really into them. Even before I got on set for filming, I'd always have my manga with me. Now that the show is finished, I spend the majority of my time watching anime and reading manga and fanfiction.

Youko1776- What does your den look like on the inside?

Kuronue- My den in literally a pigsty. It's really messy. I can barely see the floor. When I used to live with Youko, he always kept the den clean. Youko's a neat freak.

Youko1776- This next question is kinda weird. What do you think of Tinker Bell?

Kuronue- Tinker Bell? That little slut! She's a mockery to all creatures with wings. If I ever meet her again I'll bash her face in and rip those pathetic fairie wings off. She's a little bitch!

Youko1776-Would you ever strip at a bar?

Kuronue- Strip? Possibly, It depends on how drunk I am, how much I'm getting paid, or who it's for.

Youko1776- Would you strip for us!? fangirl squeals

Kuronue- Hmm… for you guys I guess so. Just don't go around trying to molest rape me or slap my ass just for your twisted fantasies.

Youko1776- bleeding darkness dragon has a personal question for you. Do you think she has issues? She says she's new to being a fangirl for you.

Kuronue- Well, personally I think all fangirls have issues, so yes, I think she has issues. And I'm glad you like me. I can add you to the rest of my list of millions of fangirls.

Youko1776- Thanks for being with us again Kuronue. Sadly, we are yet again out of time. Send in your questions and reviews to be asked on the show and au revoir mes amies!

**Thanks for reading and ****SEND IN THOSE QUESTIONS FANGIRLS!!!!!**

Youko1776


	6. Session 6

**Session 6**

**You guys know the drill. Here's another episode of Nocturnal Talkshow, enjoy!♥**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!!!**

Youko1776- Today we'll be asking more of ladyasile's questions. One day I hope we'll be able to have her on the show. Would that be okay with you Kuronue?

Kuronue- Fine with me. I'm actually excited for this episode.

Youko1776-ladyasile's first question… do you know how to read in English?

Kuronue- I can't read English too well, but I can read some of the words. I can speak the language well, but I'm still learning. Say, would any of you fangirls like to tudor me? I could really use the help.

Youko1776- What's your favorite non- manga and non- anime related book?

Kuronue- My favorite book? That's a hard one. I kinda like adventure/mystery books. I don't really have a specific title. I like them all.

Youko1776-Have you seen any movies lately?

Kuronue- I've seen a lot, most of them comedies. I've seen Revenge of the Nerds, Napoleon Dynomite, some new ones like 30 Days of Night, all the Scary Movies and Epic Movie, Saws 1-4. Saw really freaked me out, but Revenge of the Nerds takes the cake! It was so hilarious I nearly shit my pants, but still really corny, strange but true.

Youko1776- Cool. Do you have a cell phone?

Kuronue- Acually yes I do, but don't think I'll be giving you guys my number anytime soon.

Youko1776-How good are you at math? What's 5+5?

Kuronue- How dumb do you people think I am!? 5+510! Geesh, bats do have brain ya know, we are quite intelligent.

Youko1776- Do you know Yomi?

Kuronue- I know he was a former lord of the Makai, and I knew he was part of Youko's band before me, but I never knew him personally.

Youko1776- ladyasile also wants to know if she can work for you.

Kuronue- Work for me how? Ask her to be more specific.

Youko1776- Okay.. ladyasile, Kuro doesn't understand what you mean by working for him. Could you be more specific? So, Kuro, what's your favorite food?

Kuronue- My favorite food? What would you say if I told you it was human flesh! Ha,ha, just kidding. Acually I find human flesh quite disgusting.

Youko1776-Last question of the night Kuro. Where in the Makai were you born?

Kuronue-I was born in the eastern mountains of Makai. My clan occupied the caves there, but it is rumored that they moved on, but I'm not sure since my exile. I sometimes miss my former childhood friends who have probably, by now, grown up and have families of their own. I'm all by myself without a family or childrencrying.

Youko1776- Now look what you've done ladyasile! Now he's crying 'cause you made him answer that question. You know he's all alone and lonely. There,there, it's ok Kuro. Oh well, until next time fans.

**Plz review and I will update **

Youko1776☻


	7. Session 7

Hi! Here's yet another episode. I honestly don't know how I find the time to write all these fanfics. Thanks for all the reviews you guys are the greatest! The chapter updates might only be coming every other day since school's beginning to get really involved. Sorry if this really tics some impatient people off, but you'll just have to wait. On with the show!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

Youko1776- Bonjour folks! Welcome back to Nocturnal Talkshow with my friend whispers soon to be husband normal KURONUE!!! applause

Kuronue- Thanks! You fangirls are whom I live for.

Youko1776- I have a few questions from xHyperactivexBloddxLustx. She says she's not a fangirl aww but wants to know what you look for in a girl?

Kuronue- When it comes to females. I look for girls who are smart so I don't have to tell them to do anything and girls who are strong so I won't have to continually protect them for every little thing. She also need to be able to keep a clean home since everyone knows I couldn't for the life of me. I would also prefer that she have nice sized breasts and birthing hips.

Youko1776- Great! So I have another personal question. Do you think gay or bi chicks are hotter?

Kuronue- Huh? Personally I don't have a preference if they're hot they're hot and if they're not they're not. I don't prefer one or the other. It would help if they were at least bi, that way I'd have a chance at hooking up with them.

Youko1776-This is a really intimate question, so think hard. Have you ever had sex with Youko?

Kuronue-….. Yes, quite a few times actually. Usually after arguments, meals , heists, bathing, and just about all the times in between. We were super freaks, and the whole band knew it 'cause we made sure they did. Occasionally we'd get a female or 2 or 3 involved too. We had wild parties.

Youko1776-O.0 Whoa, I'd never had guess sarcasm These are some of my questions for you Kuro. Did you ever have to go to school?

Kuronue- School no, not in the Makai. We learn everything from our parents and elders. We don't have time for homework and tests.

Youko1776- Lucky! Since you're so smart, could you tutor me in math if I tutor you in English?

Kuronue- Maybe, only one problem. How am I suppose to teach you something I don't even know. In Makai we only learn the basics and survival skills, we don't have time for such frivolous things.

Youko1776- Kuro, do you like pie?

Kuronue- Are you kidding!? Of course I LOVE pie!

Youko1776- Really? We should totally hook-up.

Kuronue- I don't usually date fangirls, but I guess I'll make an exception.

Youko1776- Yes! Take that! Me and Kuro are goin' out! See ya next time

**REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!**

**Remember to ask questions and send them in☺**

Youko1776


	8. Session 8

**Sorry for not updating sooner, I had a Social Studies project to work on. Anyway, here's another chapter for you crazed Kuro fans☺**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho!**

Youko1776-Welcome back! Once again we'll be answering the questions of ladyasile. Thank you ladyasile for being such a dedicated reader and audience member. Here we go Kuro, here's the first question. Do you have a religion?

Kuronue- Yes, in fact I would have thought it would be obvious right now. I'm a Buddhist with benefits.

Youko1776- Benefits?

Kuronue- Yep, benefits, I'm a Buddhist with a sex cult.

Youko1776- O.0…ewwww. That's … interesting. Who's your favorite human celebrity?

Kuronue- My favorite human celebrity would have to be George Bush, he's so fuckn' funny. It's ashamed how fucked up the U.S. is now.

Youko1776- Who's your hero?

Kuronue- My hero would have to be Youko. He saved me from starving to death and gave me a place to stay, We grew up together, both of us were alone and unwanted.

Youko1776- ladyasile also wants to be your English tutor.

Kuronue-As I always say, two is better than one.

Youko1776- Kuro, what's your favorite plant?

Kuronue- My favorite plant is the man-eating fox glove. It's deadly but beautiful just like Youko. It reminds me of a girl I once knew, but she died.

Youko1776- The next question I have is really interesting. Since you're a bat and bats have great hearing…what's the most disturbing thing you've ever heard?

Kuronue- The most disturbing thing I've ever heard was one time backstage on the set of Yu Yu Hakusho. There was this overly obsessed fangirl who wanted to steal me away to her dungeon and rape and torture me for the rest of eternity. I think she was a sadist. Then she wanted to rape me and have me father hanyou children and force me to marry her and raise them, talk about disturbing.

Youko1776- Wow, just listening to that description is disturbing kuro.

Kuronue- Yeah, and it gets worse. She was plotting to get her friends to steal my clothes from wardrobe and force me to walk around naked for their distorted viewing pleasure.

Youko1776- Don't worry Kuro-kun, I'd never even dream of doing that to you Kisses on cheek So next question, do you know Hiei?

Kuronue- I kinda know Hiei, we've crossed paths in the past. He's always been the homicidal- emo midget, never could get a word out of him.

Youko1776-ladyasile's next question, would you give me a kiss?

Kuronue- Of course, you are my girlfriend after all. makeout session

Youko1776- 5 minutes later Kuro-chan, our audience is getting bored, we should move on. What's the craziest thing a fangirl ever did for or to you?

Kuronue- The craziest thing that ever happened to me was when a fangirl snuck into my dressing room and stole all my underwear and filled the drawer with diapers and put shaving cream in my socks. She even put garlic in my food because apparently, someone in the cast told her I was a vampire or something.

Youko1776- Awww, why would someone want to do that to my poor Kuro? I don't think you're a vampire Kuro, just nocturnal. You have a very generous offer from ladyasile. She wants to know if you'd be interested in a mountain of candy.

Kuronue- Candy!? I love candy, sure I'd be interested! Thanks ladyasile, you're my #2 fangirl☺

Youko1776- What's your favorite fruit?

Kuronue- Youko always made fun of me for it, but my favorite fruit is peaches. Youko said that a peach was a sissy fruit but I still like them anyway. I think I might be a fruit bat…

Youko1776- What's your favorite vegetable?

Kuronue- My favorite vegetable if I had to pick on would be string beans. I really don't know why. I don't even like veggies that much, but I hate string bean the least.

Youko1776- Have you ever played a prank on Youko?

Kuronue- A prank, of course. I've tried hundreds of times, but he's just too clever. I might be the 2nd best thief in Makai, but I'm now where near the King of Thieves. You guys should help me think of a new scheme. It'll be the best prank ever. He's played so many on me, it's time he got some payback.

Youko1776- Aww man, it's that time again  We're out of time. Hope to see you folks next time. Je ne.

**Thanks ladyasile for those questions, I might not be able to update too quickly but I'll try if you guys review and submit, SYNT!**

Youko1776


	9. Session 9

**Hey folks! I'm back, and with a brand- new chapter! I know it's been a long time, but now my term papers are almost done, so now I have more free time. Kuro and I have been making plans for our future together as well as coming up with more ideas for the show. Later on we might have a call-in session and more fangirl guests. Now that I'm done rambling, we can move on with the show, yay**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Kuro- kun, but I do in my dreams.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Session 9 Interview for Kuronue**

Youko1776- Welcome back! Hope you've enjoyed our extra long break. Now that we're back we've go some fun-new exciting stuff to do! Kuro-kun, are you ready?

Kuronue- Of course I'm ready '76, I was born ready. Bring on the questions.

Youko1776- okay, these questions are from ladyasile. Thanks ladyasile for being such a dedicated and loyal viewer. For being so amazingly great, I'll give you a free Kuro glomp without having to be strangled for touching **my** bishonen, how's that sound, you're so lucky. Ok, now here's the first question, do you know any Makai songs?

Kuronue- Well, yes actually I do but they wouldn't exactly be appropriate for those sweet sensitive ears of yours, plus my singing voice isn't as wonderful as it used to be. Youko and I used to sing this song when we were blasted, too bad I don't remember the words. I'd sing it for you guys if I could remember, oh well, next time maybe.

Youko1776-Now you've go me anxious. So, ever try to seduce Youko?

Kuronue- Try!? It doesn't take much to seduce Youko, he's a fuckn' man hore, which makes him even sexier. growl Not that you're not sexier Pumpkin. Oh please don't hurt me!!

Youko1776- Fine, I'll try not to. Ladyasile wants to know what your most embarrassing moment on the set of YYH was.

Kuronue- My most embarrassing moment? Wow, I have a lot of those; the time I walked in on Koenma and Sensui doin' it in the shower; the time I saw Hiei and his twisted obsession of bathing in a tub of ice cream, yuck; and when Yusuke and Kuwabaka thought it would be funny to turn me into a frilly pixie when they swapped my outfit for a fairy costume, in the dark! I didn't even know until the lights came on right before filming!

Youko1776- Wow, that's pretty intense to live down.

Kuronue- Yeah, you're tellin' me. Now when they see me they can't even keep a strait face. I can't even complete a sentence without them cracking up laughing.

Youko1776- Aww, poor Kuro. We all want to know, do you smoke?

Kuronue- **NO! **That's the problem with you ningens. Don't you realize what that stuff does to your lungs!? Then you question why we youkai look down upon you? glare Except my girlfriend '76 of coursesweatdrop! It makes no sense why a race that already doesn't have a long life span would want to make it even shorter by smoking. Also, ningens are weak enough, 'cept '76, without them.

Youko1776- Wow, you just went on a no smoking rant, good for you! Do you feel better now? Can you continue?

Kuronue- catching breath Yeah, I think so. So what's the next question?

Youko1776- Have you ever watched the Simpsons?

Kuronue- Yeah, I used to. My favorite character was Homer, he reminded me of myself at times….

Youko1776- 'Kay, can you draw?

Kuronue- I'll be honest, I couldn't draw for all the gold in Makai. But I can paint! Can't I '76?

Youko1776- Sure, right. You made me look like a giant blob monster!!

Kuronue- Yeah, but you were a sexy blob monster. bonk Ouch, that hurt!!!!

Youko1776- Well trust me, you deserved it. Now behave yourself or I won't give you your candy today.

Kuronue- Aww fine, I'll behave.

Youko1776- Ladyasile wants to know if you would want to see her drawing of you.

Kuronue- Sure. I'm always willing to see a devoted fangirl's work!

Youko1776- What's your favorite planet?

Kuronue- My favorite planet is Neptune. Why I don't know, I just like its blueness.

Youko1776- Wow, what a coincidence, Neptune's my fave too! Say, do you know how to play poker?

Kuronue- Of course I know how to play. It's like the national card game of the Makai. I could teach you if you want.

Youko1776- Uh, sure. sweatdrop Do you have a MP3 player or iPOD?

Kuronue- Yeah, I have a MP3 player. I keep all my J-pop with me at all times. I also have all the theme songs to Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto, and Bleach.

Youko1776- Have you ever forgotten something important?

Kuronue- All the time! I either forget my shoes or even sometimes my sacred pendant. Youko was always reminding me of things I was forgetting. He always said I'd lose my wings if they weren't attached.

Youko1776- Do you have any advice for those who want to be just like you?

Kuronue- Well I'm honored to know there are people who want to be just like me. Some advice would be to take challenges head-on and listen to your elders, many times they know how to approach a situation better than you, like that hot-headed Yomi dude when Youko had to come and bail him out of situations. Never combine alcohol and pop rocks unless you want major gas. Never ask Youko to buy you something, you'll just end up eating through a straw for the next few months. Lastly, be yourself and don't let anyone tell you to change who you are. '76 tried to tell me that I should throw my beloved hat away, but we all know that will never happen.

Youko1776- But it is pretty ratty looking, oh well, all that matters is what's on the inside I guess. So Kuro-kun, would you ever appear on a reality TV show?

Kuronue- I don't know, It would depend on who was going to be there and where it was. I guess I would if it was a YYH reality show (Youko1776 getting an idea)

Youko1776- This is a very personal question that applies to all of your loyal fangirls in all the worlds, so think hard. What's your favorite hairstyle on a girl?

Kuronue- My favorite hairstyle? Wow, I never really thought about that. Guys don't really pay attention to things like that. As long as you have hair, we're happy, we could really care less. I mean look at me. I just put my hair up in a plain ponytail and brush it. The only guys I know who really care about their hair is Youko/Kurama, Suzuka, and Shishi. I really don't care how you wear your hair as long as it's clean and it doesn't look like a nest.

Youko1776- Thanks Kuro-kun. Sorry to say, but were out of time. Thanks for hangin' it there with me. See ya next time.

**Sorry it took so long to update. Hope you didn't forget about me. Remember, review, review, REVIEW!! Next up bleedingdarknessdragon!!**

-Youko1776


End file.
